


Ostatnie życzenie Smugi

by LadyLustful



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Gen, M/M, Wilmuga, kim do diabła jest Michał?, osadzone w "Czarnym Lądzie", spoko Smuga kanonicznie przeżyje, tragikomedia, zagrażająca śmierć bohatera
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Ludzie w malignie mówią i zdradzają dziwne rzeczy.
Relationships: Jan Smuga/Andrzej Wilmowski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Ostatnie życzenie Smugi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartofWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/gifts).



> Oparte na śnie, zażalenia składajcie do Morfeusza. Nie, nie tego z Matrixa.

Nie wiadomo, czy był to efekt działania trucizny, czy nóż był w dodatku po prostu zwyczajnie brudny, dość, że Smuga, który wczoraj jeszcze całkiem żywo zarzekał się, że czuje się lepiej, wysoko zagorączkował i zaczął tracić kontakt ze światem. Andrzej był ledwie w stanie dobudzić go na tyle, by wmusić kilka łyków wody w spierzchnięte, blade usta chorego, co czynił regularnie i z desperacją człowieka, który nie wie, co jeszcze może zrobić. Większość dnia Smuga przespał, chwilami budził się, ale majaczył, przeżywając stare przygody i wzywając nieznanych Andrzejowi ludzi.  
\- Umrę - oznajmił w pewnym momencie ze swoim zwykłym spokojem, choć kompletnie nieprzytomnie. - Chyba. Może. Mogę umrzeć. Ale jeśli umrę, chcę, żeby Michał przyszedł na pogrzeb i zagrał na saksofonie. On świetnie gra, ale się nie przyznaje, uparciuch jeden.  
\- Oj Janku Janku - westchnął smutno Wilmowski. - Lepiej nie umieraj. Skąd ja ci do licha wezmę saksofon w środku dżungli? I kim do cholery jest Michał? Musisz mi powiedzieć, jak wyzdrowiejesz.


End file.
